


who up playing with they worm

by nsfwkp6 (TheKittenPuppy), TheKittenPuppy



Series: crack fics [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Social Media, Soulmates, Twitter, based on some weird worm soulmate thing i saw on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenPuppy/pseuds/nsfwkp6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenPuppy/pseuds/TheKittenPuppy
Summary: "Who up playing with they worm"i stare at my monitor with a smile on my face. this was going to be a banger tweet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: crack fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216893
Comments: 19
Kudos: 251





	who up playing with they worm

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb
> 
> here is how the soulmate thing works. everyone gets a unique looking worm when they're born. their worm's color and pattern are also on their soulmate's worm. that's literally it.
> 
> also a reminder to NOT BOTHER DREAM AND GEORGE ABOUT DREAMNOTFOUND!! no matter how much they say it's ok to ship them, don't bring it up in their face!! it can strain their friendship! do i need to bring up what happened to septiplier?

"Who up playing with they worm"

i stare at my monitor with a smile on my face. this was going to be a banger tweet. i tweeted it out and waited for the responses. it didn't take even a second for my fans to collectively ask "what the fuck dream it's 2am".

there was someone i wasn't expecting to be awake that responded. george. it was 7:21am in his timezone after all.

George @ GeorgeNotFound  
Replying to @ DreamWasTaken  
i am 😳  
2:21 AM • Twitter Web App

i decided to respond. what's the worst question i could ask at this time for fanservice?

Dream @ DreamWasTaken  
Replying to @ GeorgeNotFound  
send worm pics  
2:23 AM • Twitter Web App

unsurprisingly, the fans were going bonkers in my mentions. i'm not expecting george to respond, this is a personal matter after all. it's kinda embarrassing to show your worm to another man. what if their worm matches yours? that'd be kinda weird, huh?

my phone vibrates and i see the snapchat notification as it lights up. it was from george. i actually wasn't expecting him to send anything. i quietly get my hopes up that his worm is the same as mine, but that's not very likely with all the people in the world. plenty of worms in the dirt.

george💙: im not sending my worm unless you send yours  
you: deal

and so we exchange worm pics.

they look the same.

green and blue stripes around it's neck.

i instinctively join the teamspeak channel, expecting george to be there so we can discuss whatever the fuck we just found out.

"dream... i guess we're soulmates haha. i know you probably don't feel the same-" george starts.  
"don't even finish that thought george." i interrupt. "i love you."

we both sat there in silence. i'm waiting for his response. i want to hear him say it back.

"ah... uh..." george stutters. i can almost feel his blush through the microphone.

"i... i love you, dre- clay."

**Author's Note:**

> imagine harvey or nick replying to the thread with something like "take it to the dms boys"
> 
> follow me on instagram @thekittenpuppy6 i draw


End file.
